deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sterling Archer vs Agent 47
Description Archer The worlds greateat spy Agent 47 The worlds greatest Hitman Wiz: There is always discussion on who is the best opperative Boomstick: The one who can blow up the most crap and snap the most necks Wiz: But when it comes to skills these two seem to have them Boomstick: But are sevearly laking in skill, what-so-ever Wiz: Sterling Malory Archer ...... (Hesitent) the world's most dangerous spy Boomstick: And Agent 47, the badass hitman Wiz Im Wiz and he's Boomstick and its our job to compare their skills to see who would win a DeathBattle Sterling Archer Wiz: Archer, Code-named Duchess after his mothers dog, is actually ok in the field. Boomstick: I thought he was terrible? Wiz: He is. Archer has been know to forget and or skip training. He often forgets to read doceais, had slept through his counter snipper test, and even skipped his training on WATERBOARDING!! Boomstick: But hes a great Agent, remember, he killed a Canadian assasin, a table full of bad guys, and even became a pirate king. Wiz: Well not all of these happened or worked out. An avalanche is resumed to have killed the assassin, we dont know, and on that topic... ARCHER THOUGHT IRELAND WAS AN AXIS POWER, and he let three interpol agents get killed. Moving on, yes he has killed people successfully, but theae are one offs, accidental, or make matters worse. Kinda like killing Scorpio, making Archer a target of the head of the KGB. Oh and ARCHER WAS A HORRIBLE PIRATE KING, he was over throw in three days in a mutiny because he broke all rules and didnt loot any ships. Boomstick: WOW he does suck Wiz: Thats not to mention the times he created two evil cyborgs, couldnt recalibrate equipment, like his nightvision goggles or underware gun, let his mother get away with murder, crashed a spaceship, paralysed Ray 3 times, drowned, and many other failures. Boomstick: Well this alcoholic is going to have a hard time. (Plays a clip with phrasing boom in is) (Plays the clip where he says I WANNA FLY THE TRAIN) (Plays a clip about skimming his mission) Agent 47 Boomstick: The Cloned Badass, who can hide in plain sight. Wiz: In the game Hitman, Agent 47 can disguise himself as anyone, on a mission to kill two targets in one area, in anyway possible. Boomstick: Yeah, so hes not the best in. A fight Wiz: But what about his bullet proof skin, and multiple methods of killing Boomstick: Well, about that, not of the methods of killing have to be found around the city, and even then the cooler ones are noticeable. Also his skin takes like 3 gunshots Wiz: So you're saying that he'll have a hard time fighting with the two weapons he can hide from the TSA. Boomstick: Yes, he can only realy bring a wrench, a gun, some C4 and an exploding rubber ducky. And i dont think the brick, coins, or soad can you get right outside is very helpful. Wiz: oh yeah I can kind see that being a problem. Well it seems that Agent 47 is gonna have some trouble Wiz: The conteatents are set Boomstick ITS TIME FOR A DEATHBATTLE DEATHBATTLE Archer walks around the empty Figgis Agency. A: LANAAAAA. Jesus where is she. LAAANNNNAAAAA! L: JESUS GOD ARCHER WHAT, DO YOU WANT! A: Ive been looking for anyone, everyone seems to have just disappeared Agent 47 slinks behind Archer, and moves to choke him out when Lana yells: Archer look out! Archer moves out of the way, A: WHAT THE SHIT BALDY!" FIGHT! B: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption